Albertville, Alabama
Albertville is a city in Marshall County, Alabama. The population of the city is 21,160, making it the largest in the county. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 67.36% White (14,253) 28.24% Hispanic or Latino (5,975) 2.34% Black or African American (495) 2.07% Other (437) 27.0% (5,713) of Albertville residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Albertville has below average to average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The city reported 10 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 1.15 murders a year. Pokemon See the Marshall County page for more info. Fun facts * At about 4:10 p.m. on April 24, 1908, the city was virtually wiped out by a tornado that became commonly called "The Great Cyclone," or "The Cyclone of 1908." The storm is believed to have killed 35 people across northeastern Alabama, including 15 in Albertville. Relief was largely delivered by railroad, particularly from the nearby city of Gadsden. Trains from Gadsden transported doctors, nurses, and the Queen City Guards, the Alabama militia company based in Gadsden. The commander of the latter, future Gadsden mayor and Col. R.A. Mitchell, reported in a dispatch to Governor B.B. Comer: "... The destruction of property here is, I think, unprecedented in the history of the state. I have never seen anything like it, so complete and absolute as to leave little of worth in the path of the storm through town. On viewing the wreckage, covering easily forty acres or more in the heart of town, it appears incredible that any living being could have escaped the fury of the storm and death ...". * Before the New Deal, when the Tennessee Valley Authority built Guntersville Dam, flooding on the Tennessee River would frequently leave the county courthouse in Guntersville inaccessible for residents of Albertville and other areas atop Sand Mountain. In 1919, the Alabama Legislature responded by requiring the erection of a courthouse at Albertville, in which cases arising in that part of the county would be heard. * Albertville is home to the Mueller Company, which produces fire hydrants, thus Albertville holds the title of "Fire Hydrant Capital of the World." To commemorate the one millionth fire hydrant a chrome fire hydrant was placed outside the Albertville Chamber of Commerce. * When the 1992 Winter Olympics were held in Albertville, France, the citizens of its heteronymic counterpart in Alabama took full advantage of the opportunity to put their town on display. Mock winter games were held in this subtropical city, and one New Orleans radio station offered listeners a chance to win a trip to "the Albertville games" - those in Alabama. * Albertville has plenty of amenities to offer. While Walmarts are in neighboring Boaz and Guntersville, the city has plenty of fast food, Nintendo World, Dirt Cheap, a bit of hotels, some local restaurants and businesses, Albertville Regional Airport, two sports complexes, a contest hall, a showcase theater, plenty of public battle fields, Solstice Apparel, a few shopping centers, Foodland, and a bit of other things. Category:Alabama Cities